May Angels Lead You In
by lucasluvforever
Summary: Chapter 4 is now up. You know the drill read and review.Lucas still hasn't told Whitey about his heart condition. It is the game against Oak Lake. Please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill.

So you guys I hope you like this. If it stinks I promise it will get better.

Title: May Angels Lead You In.

Chapter one

Lucas sat on the bench. It was the biggest game of the season. He hadn't told Whitey about his heart condition yet because he wanted to help Whitey win the state championship. Now here he was 5 minutes before the game started and he hadn't taken his heart medication since the third game of the season.

Lucas's POV

Just this one game he thought to himself. Just get through this one game. I will tell Whitey right after the game ends.

The sound of the buzzer signaling it was game time brought him out of his thoughts.

"Alright guys, whether we win or lose this game I will still be proud of you and I won't have a single regret walking off of this court tonight. That is how I want you to walk off the court tonight either way. Play with all of your heart and leave everything on the court. Alright ravens on three." Whitey said. He had a smile on his face like he was happier than humanly possible.

"123 Ravens!" The team shouted.

And with that the Ravens took the court. Lucas just prayed that he wouldn't let Whitey or his team down tonight.

Lucas's POV

Here we go. No regrets.

Authors note: Okay guys I know it is really short but I just want to see if you guys like it. Please review. Good or bad. Press the little blue button please.


	2. Chapter 2

May Angels Lead You In

Chapter 2

"It's the end of the first half and it's a tied game. Let's hope they can pull it off." Mouth said into the speaker of his headset. He was broadcasting the game for players sat in the locker room getting ready for the start of the second half. Luke was on the bench thinking to him self with a dazed look on his face. Lucas was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Hey, Luke? You okay man? You look a little pale."

"Yea, I'm fine." Lucas said. He didn't want Nathan to know how he was really feeling. He got this far and he wasn't about to give up. Although, he was feeling really tired. But to him it didn't matter he just wanted to get through the second half.

Lucas' POV

Alright. Okay, I got through the first half. Just one more half to go. I can do this. I have to do this. I won't let my teammates down. Not like last year.

End of Lucas' POV

The Ravens were back onto the court going towards their benches. The team was ready to play has hard as they could. They were not going down without a fight.

"Alright guys, win it on three." Whitey said. He wanted to win just as badly as the team did, but he would be happy either way.

"123 win it!" The team chanted.

The buzzer sounded and it was time to take the court.

Luke kept passing to Nathan and Nathan sank one three pointer after another. They were down by 2. They needed a 2 pointer to tie it and a 3 pointer to win it. There was only 30 seconds left on the clock and Luke was getting more tired with every second that passed.

Lucas' POV

Okay just 30 seconds. I can do this. Here we go. No regrets.

End of Lucas' POV

The ball was imbounded to Nathan who was immediately double teamed. He found Luke on the wing who dribbled back behind the three point line. Just as he jumped up for the shot and the ball left his hands, he started to feel a pain in his chest.

A/N: What will happen to find out just click that little blue button.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I have been so busy with school. Well Here is chapter 3.

May Angels Lead You In

Chapter 3

He felt like he was coming back down to the ground in slow motion. Everythingwas becoming blurry and closing in on him. All he could feel was his heart slowly stop beating. He was in pain with every breath he took. He finally felt himself hit the floor. He hit the ground with so much force he started to lose consciousness. His eyes were becoming heavier and heavier with every second that past.

Lucas' POV

No, I can't. I have to hold on. For Brooke and Haley and my Mom. I ha….

End of Lucas' POV

Everyone just watched in horror as the teen lay there gripping at his heart. But then all of a sudden the grip on his heart loosened and his hand fell off of his chest and he lay there motionless.

Nathan just stood there with a scared look in his eyes. He was willing his feet to move over to his brother but they wouldn't move. He wanted so badly for his mind to take over his body so he could be with his brother. His mind took over and within a second he was at his brothers side.

Whitey was at Lucas' side trying to find some pulse.

" He still has a shallow pulse! Somebody call an ambulance!" Whitey screamed.

While Haley was on the phone with the emergency line Brooke was at her boyfriends side in hysterics.

"C'mon man wake up. C'mon Luke stay with me." Nathan said. Worry flooded his voice.

"C'mon boyfriend. Please wake up I can't loose you. Please." Brooke said in between sobs.

While Brooke and Lucas stood hovered over Lucas' still unconscious body Karen was sobbing in Whitey's arms. She couldn't bare to loose him. Not now, not ever. She just lost Keith she is not going to loose Luke too.

A/N: Okay I know it's short but the more reviews I get the more I want to update. The next chapter should be up within the next week or two.


	4. Chapter 4

May Angels Lead You In

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took a little while to update. I have been so busy.

Far off in the distance Nathan could hear sirens heading towards the gym.

"C'mon man. Just hold on. Just a few more minutes. You can do it." Nathan said to his unconscious brother.

Meanwhile Karen, still sobbing, mad her way over to her still unconscious son. Why did everything start to go wrong in her life? What did she do to deserve this? But now it didn't matter. All she cared about was Lucas being okay.

Karen's POV

What could be wrong with him? What did he do to deserve this? He is just a kid. He has to be alright. Keith wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"C'mon sweaty. Hang on. Just a couple more minutes, you can do this." Karen said soothingly to her son.

C'mon boyfriend. You can do this, just hang on." Brooke said. She had now picked up Lucas' hand and held it in hers. She had gently laid his head in her lap and was run her hands through his spiky blonde hair. "C'mon Broody." She said soothingly to her boyfriend's forehead.

Luke's Dream

Meanwhile, Lucas was in his dream. He was dreaming of him and Brooke, just the two of them, sitting on the beach, in the same spot they always did when they were at the beach. They were just sitting there, watching the tide come in and then go back out. He could hear Nathan's voice along with his mother's to just hang on. He wanted to go back to them but he just couldn't. He just didn't have the strength anymore. Then he heard Brooke's voice. She was saying to hold on Boyfriend, hang on Broody. He loved when she called him the nicknames she gave him. Then he felt her soft lips kiss his forehead, the sweat smell of her lip gloss mad him stop and think. 'I have to hold on. For Brooke.'

End of Luke's Dream

In reality everyone was in the stands of standing near by. Brooke was still holding Lucas' hand. All of a sudden she felt Lucas' hand squeeze hers.

"Lucas? C'mon Boyfriend." She said.

"Brooke?" Lucas said in a raspy voice. "I love you Brooke."

"I love you to Broody." Brooke said, tears streaming down her face.

Just as Brooke said that the paramedics came in wheeling a stretcher behind them.

"Excuse me miss, you're going to have to step away." The paramedic said. He had a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"Okay." Brooke stated simply. She walked over to where Whitey was standing and stood next to him.

"He is gonna be fine." Whitey said. "You know" Whitey paused a moment, "it was you who brought him back into consciousness." Whitey finally let the tears he was holding back fall silently down his face.

"I know." Brooke said her arms folded across her chest, never taking her eyes off of Lucas. She finally took her eyes off of Lucas and looked up at Whitey, her eyes glistening with tears, "I'm just so scared." She said letting more tears fall down her tear stained face.

Whitey opened his arms offering her a hug which she gladly accepted. The hug broke and Brooke wiped away the tears.

"Thanks." Brooke said gratefully. "I really needed a hug."

"Anytime." Whitey said with a small sympathetic smile on his face.

"Um… excuse me, Brooke?" Karen said softly.

"Yea Karen?" Brooke said wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Lucas is asking for you. He wants you to ride with him in the ambulance."

"Oh, ok thanks." Brooke said and followed the paramedics out the doors and into the back of the ambulance.

A/N: So guys I hope I made it longer this time. Sorry it took me so long to update. You know the drill. Click that button.


End file.
